When applied as dielectrics for multilayer interconnections having a high switching rate, polyphenylquinoxalines demonstrate better thermal and electrical properties than conventional, highly heat-resistant protective and insulation layers based on polyimide (c.f.: 35th Electronic Components Conference, Washington (U.S.), May 20-22 (1985) Conference Report 1985, pp. 192-198); (c.f.: First European Technical Symposium on Polyimides, Montpellier, May 10-11 (1989) - Proceedings vol. 1, pp. B-2/1-B-2/12). In order for the polymers to be processed into the required thin layers, they must be soluble in those solvents which can be applied in production lines without adversely affecting the environment. Another requirement is that the polymer layers must adhere well to the substrates used in microelectronics. However, neither of these two requirements is met by polyphenylquinoxalines. These polymers are soluble only in very toxic, phenolic solvents, such as cresol or chlorinated hydrocarbons, and demonstrate insufficient adherence to typical semiconductor surfaces, such as silicon oxide and silicon nitride.